1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer workload management, and more particularly to a method of managing workloads by aggregating resource statistics at an application group level.
2. Description of the Related Art
Workload management software is a program that monitors and manages for his workloads running on the system. Typically, a workload is an application or a set of applications running on the system. Examples of applications include DB2™, WebSphere™, and the like. The workload management software monitors and/or manages the workloads running on the system. Monitoring may involve collecting data to determine how the application is progressing, the statistics such as real-time CPU taken, delays in processing, such as CPU delays, I/O delays, page delays, and the like. Managing involves moving system resources to enable applications to meet their required goals. Workload management software currently treats applications as individual workloads.